Wikia Screamer:Regras
LEMBRETE: Sempre siga as regras! Caso viole alguma delas, você será notificado. Caso o repita, você será banido da wiki. Se você vandalizar algum de nossas páginas, será banido sem aviso prévio! Vamos seguir as regras para temos um bom convívio. : ) Contents http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Screamer_Wiki:Rules# hide#Creating and editing pages #Forums, live chat and user blogs #Comments section #Good practices #Templates and examples #Wiki Guides 'Criando e editando as páginas' #Evite usar imagens assustadoras ou links clicáveis ''que direcionam ao site de susto ou como nós chamamos, screamers. Você é permitido a colocar links não clicáveis, ou links sem ''https:// ou www.. Por exemplo, s'caryscreamer.com'. #Use o forum, chat, ou seu blog situado no seu perfil para se comunicar com outros usuários da comunidade. Não crie páginas que não sejam do conteúdo em que nossa wikia foca, ou seja, apenas páginas sobre screamers e sites de choque. Caso venha a acontecer, você receberá um aviso. #Tome cuidado com erros gramaticais e ortográficos, e use vocabulário adequado para uma Wikia, escreva em português. Se esta regra for violada, você não será banido porém recebera avisos.'' Para ver está wiki em outras linguas, visite a página Idiomas.'' #O nome da página sempre tem de ser o nome do screamer, sem www. or http://. Por exemplo, um site de susto chamado http://www.''ScaryScreamer.com, deverá ser nomeador ''ScaryScreamer.com ''e não seu link completo, caso isso aconteça '''a regra 1 será aplicada'.' #Nunca delete o conteúdo de uma página ou simplesmente criar e deixa-lá em branco. 'Forums, Chat e blogs de usuários' *Respeite os outros para ser respeitado! Insultos ou discriminação não serão toleradas. *Não poste spam ou links clicáveis para screamers para enganar outros usuários, isso se aplica também ao ''MyWebsite do seu perfil, caso seja encontrado um screamer, você será notificado. *Você pode falar sobre o que quiser :D 'Sessão de Comentários' *Respeite os outros para ser respeitado! Insultos ou discriminação não serão toleradas. *Não poste spam ou links clicáveis para screamers para enganar outros usuários. *Os comentários tem que ser relacionados com a página em que você está comentando. 'Boas práticas de convivência da comunidade :)' *Delete qualquer imagem ou vídeos de susto. Links clicáveis para sites de screamer deve ser trocado para um link não clicável e notificar o usuário que postou. *Se você ver alguém quebrando alguma dessa regras, notifique usando este template e desfaça a ação do usuário que quebrou a regra. *Se você ver alguém vandalizando a wiki, concerte a página e notifique um administrador. *Se você ver erros gramaticais, corrija. *Se você ver alguma informação falsa em nossas páginas, corrija ou notifique um administrador. *Se há alguma categoria que você acha que poderia ser adicionada, adicione. 'Templates e outros exemplos' *Here is an example of good page; it contains images, pertinent info, links, a gallery, and is well structured. *If you see someone breaking the rules, tell them in the comments. You can use this template. inserted here, please read the Rules before editing. You have violated rule number rule number here: inserted here"what is going to be removed. This is your amount of warnings here warning. Thanks for contributing though! —username inserted here Template made by Kianlolcat99. 'Guias da Wiki' Are you a new user? If this is the case, the Wiki Guides are here for you. These handy guides show you how to use the wiki more efficiently, from how to edit pages, to adding colors and changing fonts, to becoming a moderator or an admin. Thank you for following the rules!